bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 8
Celebrity Big Brother 8 is the curren eighth series of Celebrity Big Brother UK and is the first series of Big Brother UK to air on Channel 5 and 5* in August 2011. It is to be followed by the twelfth regular series of Big Brother. Channel 5 has announced that spinoff show Big Brother's Little Brother will not air Channel 5, instead it is due to be replaced by a new spinoff called Big Brother's Bit On The Side, Emma Willis has been confirmed as the present of the spinoff. Pre-Celebrity Big Brother Channel 5 announced that they had bought the rights to air Big Brother in the UK in April 2011. An official statement was released on the Channel 5 website confirming that they had bought the rights to Big Brother and Celebrity Big Brother for two years. http://www.channel5.com/articles/big-brother-comes-to-channel-5 Channel 5 confirmed that Big Brother would be keeping the iconic 'Eye' logo which has been used since Big Brother 2 (2001). Big Brother 1 (2000) winner Craig Philips and numerous other Ex-Housemates have tweeted on Twitter that the Series will start on Thursday 18th August. Eye Channel 5 revealed that the Eye for Celebrity Big Brother and Big Brother 2011 would be the same design. The Eye is a basic eye shape with a grey colour, with a pink circle in the middle. The Pupil is made up of a black circle with two different colour blue sections. Presenters On July 22nd 2011, Channel 5 confirmed on their official Website that Ex-Housemate and Winner Brian Dowling would be presenting the Main Big Brother show on Channel 5. It was also revealed that Emma Willis, who presented Big Brother's Little Brother would be presenting a brand-new spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit On The Side. Advertising The series was heavily advertised under the slogan 'When Bruv Takes Over'. Teaser adverts began airing before thumb|300px|right the main advert featuring Marcus Bentley's voice with 'Biggest House, Biggest Names, Biggest Brother'. The Main advert featured a group of ex-Housemates miming to the Kelly Rowland song 'When Love Takes Over'. The End featured Marcus Bentley advertising the series. Billboards were also placed around the UK Advertising the return of the series. Title Sequence The Title Sequence for Big Brother was first revealed on Launch Night on Day 1 of Celebrity Big Brother. The Title Sequence features a 3-D Eye. Parts of the Housemates bodies are featured in the title sequence for the first time in the shows 11 year history. The House Channel 5 confirmed that Big Brother will be staying at Elstree Studios for the new series of Celebrity Big Brother. The House consists of a Entrance staircase, Living Room with Dining area, Kitchen Area, Bedroom for all Housemates, Bathroom, Large Garden, Gym and The Diary Room. The House also features the Small and Big Task Rooms. Diary Room The Diary Room was revealed at the press launch for Celebrity Big Brother. The Chair is a red padded chair with a gold rim. The Room itself is dressed in black padded walls with purple and blue lights around the chair. The corridor leading to the Diary Room is a mirrored corridor. Live Feed Channel 5 confirmed that the 24 Hour Live Feed will not be returning for Celebrity Big Brother or Big Brother 2011. They will be concentrating on the daily Highlight shows and Live Eviction Shows. They will also, in place of Live Feed, be releasing special Android, iPhone and iPad applications. Housemates Amy Childs Amy Childs (born 14 June 1990), is a British reality-show participant from Brentwood, Essex. She featured in The Only Way is Essex, as the beautician and model. She writes a column on New! magazine and does presenting for a fashion segment on the daytime television-show, This Morning. Bobby Sabel Bobby Sabel (born 5 August 1986), is a British fashion model and and reality television participant. Born in London based on New York and Paris. Darryn Lyons Darryn Lyons (born 19 August 1965), is an Australian paparazzo, media personality and entrepreneur, best known for his professional work in Britain. He was nominated for eviction on Day 11. Jedward Jedward (John and Edward Grimes) (born 16 October 1991), are an Irish brothers pop-duo from Dublin, Ireland. They were participants in The X Factor 2009 finishing 6th. Kerry Katona Kerry Katona (born 6 September 1980), is a British media personality and former singer, best known for her television work predominantly in light entertainment and reality television shows. In 1997, she was a member in the band, Atomic Kitten, along with Liz McClarnon and Natasha Hamilton. Kerry won the third series of the jungle-theme competition show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! and had participated as a contestant on Dancing on Ice. Lucien Laviscount Lucien Laviscount (born 9 June 1992), is a British actor and model who played Ben Richardson, in Coronation Street and Jonah Kirby, in Waterloo Road. Paddy Doherty Paddy Doherty (born 6 February 1959) is an Irish traveller and former bare-knuckle fighter. He featured in the 2010 Channel 4 programme, My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding. Pamela Bach-Hasselhoff Pamela Bach (born 16 October 1963), is an American actress from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Pamela is best known for being the former wife of Baywatch actor and Britain's Got Talent panel judge, David Hasselhoff. She was nominated for eviction on Day 11. Sally Bercow Sally Bercow (born 22 November 1969) is wife of the Speaker of the House of Commons, John Bercow. She was the first to leave the house on Day 9. Tara Reid Tara Reid (born November 8 1975) is an American actress, best known for her roles in The Big Lebowski, the American Pie films and Scrubs. Nomination/Eviction Process Every week, Housemates are required to nominate two people, in secret to Big Brother, to be put up for Eviction against a Public Vote. For the first time since it's first series in 2000, the vote is now Vote to Save instead of Vote to Evict. The Housemate with the fewest save votes is evicted on a Live Friday night show hosted by Brian Dowling and is then interviewed live. Spin-Off and Partner shows Big Brother's Bit On The Side Big Brother's Bit On The Side is a spin-off show hosted by ex- Big Brother's Little Brother presenter, Emma Willis. The Show first aired directly after the Launch of Celebrity Big Brother at 10:30pm. The Show brings in the format of Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth and puts it into one show. OK! TV - Bruv Takes Over On Wednesday 17th August, OK! TV Moved to Elstree Studios where the Big Brother Compound is. The Show airs daily from Monday- Friday giving viewers exclusives from the House and giving the latest Celebrity news. Nominations Table Notes * Because Kerry failed her secret task, she was automatically nominated for eviction. She also had to nominate two people that night. * A secret eviction will take place on Day 14. * After her eviction on Day 14, Pamela was asked by Brian to choose four housemates to save from the next eviction. She chose Jedward, Paddy, Amy and Kerry to all be safe from eviction, thr rest of the housemates all faced the public vote. Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK